Finding Ourselves
by ashley.rose73
Summary: He was locked away from the world; she was overly protected from it. He was abused, she was spoiled. They were raised in two different lifestyles. Yet somehow, they managed to fall in love. SasuSaku.
1. Freedom

Summary: He was locked away from the world; she was overly protected from it. He was abused, she was spoiled. Yet somehow, they managed to fall in love. SasuSaku

**Finding Ourselves**

**Chapter One: ****Freedom**

It was a hard and difficult time when I was younger. My father had abused me for not being like my brother. My brother helped him torture me, making sure every night I was aware that I could die at any moment. My mother had died of some deadly disease, which really sucked since she was the only one who cared for me and made me feel happy.

My family was the second richest, next to the king, in the whole kingdom. My brother, Uchiha Itachi, was my father's prized possession. He was perfect in his skills and his learnings, compared to me. Actually, I've never been sent to school nor had any training since my mom died.

To the world, I was unknown. For all anyone knew, my father only had one son. I never actually met anyone other than my family…until my 12th birthday.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and this was my life.

-

I grunted, refusing to cry. It was my 12th birthday and my father was giving me my 'birthday spankings'. My brother was standing in the corner, looking bored as usual. The hits weren't so bad until my father hit harder than before, causing me to give a muffled yelp.

"See, boy? If you were stronger- more like your brother- that wouldn't have hurt!"

"…" I couldn't say anything to that fact. Every inch of me was pounding. The blood was pumping rapidly, spilling out of my small wounds.

"Father." Itachi's voice rang through the air, sounding reproachable. The beatings halted while my father turned toward Itachi. He gave my father a warning look. I didn't understand, but my father seemed to as he nodded once before turning his attention back on me.

"That's enough for now, boy. Go up to your room and stay there unless told otherwise." His voice was full of malice and I had no choice but to nod feebly at his words and crawl my way upstairs.

The number of stairs to my room was short, to which I was grateful. I don't think I could last much longer climbing these wooden boards. I struggled to reach for the doorknob, turning it slightly, and then quickly crawling into my bare room, shutting the door behind me.

Tears were threatening to spill out, my eyes going blurry. It all hurt so much…I desperately reached for something to grab, trying to stand up. But it was useless, it's not like I had anything to actually hold on to except a not-so-comfortable rug and a hard pillow. Falling to the ground again, I finally let the tears flow.

_Why me? Why always me?_

-

"Daddy! Please?" A young girl's voice echoed through the chamber.

"Sweetie I already said no, do I have to repeat it?" An elder man's voice retorted back gently.

"Please, dad? I haven't got anything to do but…like nothing!"

"Sweetie, it's too risky."

An angry huff was heard as the chamber door opened to reveal a young girl, storming out of the room. The girl had long, soft pink hair that hung freely down her back. She had big sea-green eyes that seemed to show every emotion she felt. Her forehead was abnormally large, but despite that she was pretty.

An older man, probably in his mid-40, walked calmly out of the room following his daughter. He had brown hair and sharp big blue eyes. He tried to soothe his daughter, unsuccessfully.

"Sweetie I know your eleven now and you want more freedom but-"

"But nothing daddy! I've been in the castle all day doing nothing but learning how to be proper and have manners! Can't I have just a little break?!" the young girl whined.

"Haruno Sakura! I shall send you back up there for double lessons if you do not stop whining! You are the crown princess to the Kingdom of Kohona; therefore you need to learn these things."

"But I'm eleven! I don't really care about this stuff now! Can't you wait 'til I'm older!?" Sakura whined again.

"That's it! I'm going to talk to your mother about you behavior and you are to go straight up to your room!" The King shouted.

"But Daddy-"

"But nothing! GO straight to your room!" Sakura glared at her dad icily, before stomping back up to her room and slamming the door as hard as she could.

_I swear she is just so stubborn! Probably get's it from her mother…_

-

I had been crying for 10 minutes straight. If my father saw me I'd probably just get beat up again.

At the thought of my father's face I quickly straightened up, wiping my tears away. Stifling the last of my sobs out, I stood up shakily and walked to my window. I stared out from behind the unclean glass, wishing I could be free. As I stared out the glass I saw the side of the Royal Castle. I sighed, what I would give to live there…

I was silently playing with the lock to my window- my father would never give me a chance to escape through it- I heard a small _click_. I froze, moving my gaze down slightly to where the lock in my hand lay, unlocked.

_Unlocked…_

_Unlocked…_

_Unlocked…_

It took a couple moments to realize what this meant. I fumbled slightly, sliding the window upwards. It moved a bit reluctantly- from years of disuse- and…

-

Sakura sighed. _Man, this sucks! Daddy never lets me leave the castle…why couldn't I be born non-__royalty__? Gosh… I wish I could escape this place for once…_

Sakura shivered, a slight breeze had blown from her opened window. _Augh… damn window…Better close it before bugs escape into my room._

Reaching the window I realized what I just said.

_Before bugs escape_

_Bugs escape_

_Escape…!_

This was it- the chance to get out of here!

-

Finally! A chance to leave! The small breeze ruffled my hair as I inhaled the fresh air…the fresh free air.

Knowing what this meant- I quickly swung my legs out of the window and onto…

-

The roof from the previous floor. Quickly shutting the window, Sakura climbed down the castle…

-

_Freedom._

_-_

**Heh, sorry if that was a little difficult to read…hopefully you got that all…**** I'll make future chapters longer. Please tell me, in a not-so-harsh way, if there was anything I need to work on in this chapter. I think I kinda rushed it, ne? Oh well... I'l try not to rush it up too much next time (but I mostl likely will).**

**Please read and review-!**** I'll give you a cookie if you do? Don't you like cookies? o.O**

**Ashley Rose D**

**(P.S.: Is it me, or do I use a lot of sentences with ****comma's**** in them?)**

**Page Count: 4 (aiming for 6 next ****chapter)**


	2. They Meet

Summary: He was locked away from the world; she was overly protected from it. He was abused, she was spoiled. Yet somehow, they managed to fall in love. SasuSaku

**I do not own Naruto, don't make me say it. I feel so unimportant when I do C**

Words.

"Speaking."

_Thoughts…_

_**Inner Speaking**_** (Yays- Inner is here!)**

_///Flashback///_

**Finding Ourselves**

**Chapter 2: They Meet**

As soon as her feet firmly touched the ground, Sakura ran. Ran as fast as her small legs could; just hoping to get as far away from the castle as she could. It was hard to run to her long red satin dress, as it was brimming at the end of toes. Sakura nearly tripped several times.

Running blindly, her eyes glazed over, tears silently trailed down her face. Her breath panted and her body screamed in protest. She had not run so fast in years. Sakura looked back slightly, worrying about if she were caught, than turned back. After a couple of moments, she was suddenly on the ground.

_Oww…._

Sakura turned slightly to see the culprit for her sudden smack to the hard earth. A seemingly innocent rock the size of a fist lay there. Sakura glared at the rock, it was NOT innocent. Sakura had half a minds to crush the rock; before pushing herself up and brushing off dirt from her red dress.

_Just what I need this dress was brand new!_ She thought bitterly, as she glared harder at the rock.

Deciding that it was safer for her to walk than to run; she walked on in some unknown direction. Sakura put her hands on her head and looked up into the clear sky as she continued. She smiled slightly as a small breeze ruffled her long pink locks and lifted her dress slightly off the ground. It was good to be free.

Walking silently, wondering where she was, she felt something hard collide with her. She groaned; she was back on the ground. Not bothering to open her eyes, she continued to lie on the ground. It was warmer than last time.

_No wonder daddy didn't want me to leave- I'm like th__e clumsiest person on the earth!_

"Auugh…" A groan was then heard, coming from underneath Sakura.

"Aaaaah! THE GROUND CAN TALK!?!!" Sakura panicked, and punched the 'ground' below her. A louder groan was heard. Finally looking down (like she should have in the first place…) she saw it wasn't the ground. It was a boy! …Well a smooshed boy now… Sakura quickly jumped off him, frantically spurting out apologies while offering the boy a hand.

* * *

"- and I'm really really sorry, I didn't see where I was going and I couldn't really- well you know, and… and- I'm sorry, I just am really clumsy. One my daddy told me-"

I groaned. There was someone chattering my ear off. The pressure of the person who was on me previously had lifted and I felt a great relief I wasn't flatter than normal. I felt a small and fragile hand take my own rough one as it helped me up stand up. My feet now firmly on the ground, I opened my eyes about to tell the person to shut up when: I felt my heart stop.

The person in front of me was a… girl! I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as my heart began to pump faster. I hadn't seen any other girls (being locked away from the world did that to you) and I wondered if all girls were like her. It's not that she was ugly- actually she was really cute- but she was a bit odd looking.

She had big green eyes, sea foam green I guess, that seemed to show too much emotion. I could basically FEEL her embarrassment radiating from her eyes, though her eyes were firmly downcast. She had a somewhat abnormally large forehead, was that a flaw? If it was this girl seemed to put it off pretty well. Oh and of course, the weirdest thing of all, pink. Pink freaking hair. It was long, about to her waist, and swung freely in the breeze. She seemed like a ten year old, maybe eleven.

Despite the oddities of this girl, I liked her. Even so, I REALLY wish she'd shut up.

"Stop." She shut up immediately (Cool!), turning her eyes, finally, toward me with her own rosy blush to match mine. She curtsied at me muttering an embarrassed 'sorry'. I felt my lips etch into a familiar smirk.

* * *

_He's the cutest boy I've __ever seen! _Was the only coherent thought going through Sakura's mind as she curtsied at this stranger.

This boy had dark, raven hair that seemed to stick up in the back, reminding Sakura of some bird. His bangs touched the end of his face, and gently blew in the wind. He had very deep onyx eyes that seemed to suck you in and never let you go. He had very good facial features, like a born actor, though he hardly looked over twelve or thirteen. He was very well built and strong looking, despite his age.

Sakura, blushing hard, had a sudden interest to know more about this cutie. (A/N: I have always wanted to say have Sakura say cutie xD) His faced was amused, was he laughing at her? She decided to ask questions to this (kawaii) boy.

"So where you going in such a hurry?" asked Sakura politely, while her inner squealed. (A/N: Everyone knows Sakura's inner, do I really have to explain it?) He suddenly had a hard look. After a few silent moments he spoke, his voice very attractive, inviting Sakura in even more.

"…I was running away…" Sakura looked confused at his answer. Huh? Running away?

"Running away from what?" The boy's eyes were calculating, deciding if to tell her. Sakura leaned in, to emphasize that she wanted to know. She silently inhaled his scent. He smelled good, very intoxicating, but Sakura couldn't decide on exactly what it was.

_**SHANNARO! Let's call it cute boy scent- The scent of all the cuties… XD**_ Inner Sakura shouted as she swooned at his 'cute boy scent'. Sakura shook the thought out of her head.

"…From my…family." He whispered the last word looking pained, his face staring past Sakura. He obviously had a bad memory on his mind. Sakura feigned an innocent look.

"Why would you run away from your own family?" Sakura asked, though she had just done the same deed.

"…It hurt…" Sakura was confused with this boy…Hurt? What hurt? Was he riddling her? But before she could ask anymore questions, he spoke.

"Where were you going?"

"Um…Well, I just had to get some fresh air so I sort of snuck out of my home…" He smirked.

_**Gaa! So sexy!!! **_Inner Sakura drooled.

_Sexy…? What's that?_ Sakura questioned her inner. (Yes, Sakura is officially insane xD)

_**I'**__**ll tell you when **__**you're**__** older…**_ Inner Sakura left and Sakura returned to the real world.

"What's your name?" asked the boy. Sakura debated whether to tell him or not. Well he is really cute…but what if took her back to the castle? Sakura wasn't ready to go back to that dungeon yet. She opened her mouth to lie.

"Haruno Sakura." What the-? Sakura's mouth just seemed to work on its own, unable to lie this stranger. She huffed, irked. She must have looked ridiculous, trying to glare at herself.

* * *

I nearly laughed; she looked so irritated with herself. What was so bad with her name? It fit her perfectly. My amusement was cut short when she spoke next, in her soft (yet sweet) voice.

"What's _your_ name?" I stood silently, my bangs covering my eyes. Would she turn me back to my father's house!? I was defiantly NOT going there ever again. But she seemed innocent enough…

"Uchiha Sasuke." My words were hushed and harsher then I intended. The girl, Sakura, looked down, hurt by my tone. There was an awkward silence, at least to me. She seemed to be concentrating. Was it what I said? I thought about apologizing, but she broke the silence first. (And anyway, how does one apologize?)

"I don't know you." I raised an eyebrow, uh…stating the obvious, much? I couldn't help it when I replied.

"Feh, no duh." She glared at me.

"Excuse you; do you know who you're talking too?" Her voice was arrogant, as if he was all of a sudden going to apologize and praise her or something. All former intention to apologize was forgotten.

"Yes, some annoying girl named Haruno Sakura." She fumed. That was obviously not that the answer she wanted. She may be cute, but she had a slight ego problem (ignore the fact that I probably do too).

"Uh, no! I'm Haruno Sakura-"

"I know." She glared harder at the interruption, before continuing.

"-and I'm the crown princess of Kohanagakure! You should be bowing down and begging for mercy that I don't punish you for you're rude behavior." She smirked, putting her hands proudly on her hips, expecting me to bow. She must have thought I'd care.

"…" I stood there. No way in hell was I going _bow_ down to anyone anymore. Didn't I just escape to my freedom? I am not going to just listen to someone boss me around again. So I continued to stare at her with a blank look as she waited for me to bow.

There was a pregnant silence.

"You're not bowing down are you." It wasn't a question, more a statement. She groaned, trying to stare me down into doing what she wanted.

"I really don't care who you are." That hit a nerve, obviously, because she pounced on me. I dodged her, but she grabbed my arm and yanked me toward her with monstrous strength. I was surprised at her strength, and apparently, so was she. She released my arm, staring at the red mark she had left. It stung a little…

"Did I do that…?" She mumbled. I nodded slowly before realizing the position we were in. I blushed. She was on top of me, her face inches away, and I had one arm wrapped around her waist. (A/N: Is it me or in SasuSaku fanfics do they always end up in this similar position? xD)

She didn't seem to realize the position, continuing to be shocked by her strength. I coughed, trying to hint it without being completely rude. She didn't hear me. So I mumbled a 'get off please'. She STILL didn't hear me. Getting irritated at this girl (was she deaf!?) I spoke louder.

"Could you please get off me?" She blushed, finally realizing, and got off me (for the second time today, might I add) slowly, brushing invisible dirt off. She seemed tense.

"So…do you mind if we… start over? Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura." She said, somewhat uncomfortable. I smiled slightly.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. But remember- I won't bow to you." We shook hands, both our cheeks tinged with pink. She smiled widely, pulling me into a hug. Her warmth seem to grown on me, and she smelled like… strawberry? Sweet. Then, something hit me.

I think I just made my first friend.

* * *

Back at the castle, things were brewing. The King and Queen were going nuts over their daughter's absence.

"Where is Sakura!?" the King, Haruno Itchiko, proclaimed to his wife, Haruno Hikori.

"I don't know, wasn't she with you last!?" Itchiko sighed.

"Yes- but I sent her to her room over an hour ago!" Both parents looked extremely worried at the thought of their hurt cherry blossom.

"Send out a rescue search- alert the village- honey she could be _injured _or_dead_!!" Hikori frantically rushed around the room searching for something.

"Who would take our poor cherry blossom!? She is fragile- she could trip, fall, and bleed to death! (A/N: Yes, Overly dramatic parents here) You know how sensitive she is, honey!" Itchiko was looking all over the room as if she would pop out and say 'Boo!' right now.

"A-ha! The lost posters! Sweetie have everyone out these up- were going to find Sakura!" Itchiko listened to his wife, quickly calling in professionals to post up loads of posters, while he went to make an announcement.

* * *

"Father. There is something wrong." Itachi stared blankly at his father as he walked down the stairs. His father, Fugaku, looked up from his magazine (How to Gloat Weekly) with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Is Sasuke refusing to come down?" Itachi waved his hand dismissively.

"Of course not, father. He couldn't do that, because Sasuke has escaped." The was a loud SLAM! from the magazine being thrown onto the floor and a string of curses. Sasuke was so dead.

* * *

"So, Sasuke-kun-" started Sakura, before Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke-kun? What does that mean?" Sakura giggled at his confuse face. He pouted.

"When you add the –kun suffix, it means you like someone a whole lot." Explained Sakura. Sasuke looked even more confused.

"You like me a whole lot?" His voice sounded curious, but Sakura could slightly hear the joy in his voice. She smiled as she grabbed his hands, giggling slightly.

"Of course, were friends, right?" Sasuke looked shocked before smiling sincerely.

_My first friend…Haruno Sakura._ Little did Sasuke know, that Sakura was thinking along the same lines.

* * *

**Weeell, how was it? I only got two reviews but I was so ****psyched**** to add this chapter. Eeek…now I have to go work on the next chapter…Uh, I'll do it later…**

**Please review I have plenty of cookies for those who do! Oh and BAM! 6 pages- that was my goal…(does funny dance) GO ME!**

**Oh and kudos to those who know where I got the title from (hint: it's a song called Find Yourself)**

**--Ashley Rose—**

**Pages: 6 (Damn straight!)**** (JUST BARELY!! WOHOO)**


	3. Reward

**Me: Thanks for the reviews-! Only 5, I know, but hopefully some others will review…**

**So you know the deal: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be on FANfiction.**

_Chapter 3, yeh!_

**Chapter 3: Reward**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why are you so quiet?"

I looked up from the ground, which is where my eyes have been while Sakura chatted away. Sakura was smiling with a curious expression spread on her face. I suddenly felt protective- what right did she have to ask me? (When you think of it, that didn't make any sense…)

"What does it matter to you?" The words came out, harsher than usual, on their own. Sakura looked impassive, but her eyes were showing hurt. She, sensing I could see through her, looked away and spoke back coldly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't know it was personal." Her voice seemed to be a million miles away. It didn't sound like she meant it, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. I tried to apologize, but it didn't come out right.

"Hn. Whatever." I mentally groaned, couldn't talk to her for five seconds without screwing up. She turned towards me, in a blindingly quick motion that should have given her a whiplash, her hair tossing and landing across her shoulder. Her eyes, if possible, narrowed more and were radiating off horrible anger vibes.

"Excuse me! You know what – forget it! I don't need a friend like you!" She started to storm away, but I grabbed her wrist. I forced her to look me in the eye (she was _so_ stubborn).

"Sakura. I'm… sorry. I'm not used to talking to people…please…" I struggled for words, looking like a complete idiot. What kind of person, let alone a girl, would forgive me with that? But, even as that thought passed in my head, her faced softened. She smiled, nodding once, before grabbing MY hand and continuing to walk.

"Sakura…why do you want me as a friend?" Even I heard the desperateness in my tone. She stopped, turning to murmur her answer, and then continued walking while dragging me along. My face was expressionless but on the inside, I was glowing with joy (only Uchiha's do NOT glow with joy on the outside).

_'Silly Sasuke-kun…I think you're a great person…I'm honored to be your friend'_

* * *

Fugako ran his hand through his jet black hair, irritated, as he stormed angrily around his room. "_When was Itachi going __to__-?__"_

_We the pimps in the club- drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's- _(A/N: I HAD to do that for his ringtone XD)

Fugaku flipped opened his sleek silver cell, and spoke to harshly to his eldest son.

"What took you so long!?" Ignoring his fathers tone, Itachi spoke calmly.

_"Why hello, father. Me? Oh I'm doing great, thanks for ask-"_

"Itachi! Stop screwing around! You know what will happen if Sasuke's out there without us! He'll have no control!"

_"Fine, sheesh. I saw him running then he ran into someone, quite literally, and then they walked off. I have no idea where they were going- it looked somewhere south…"_

"Alright. I'm coming down so stay there."

_-click-_

Fugaku quickly hung up his phone, stuffing it in his pocket, running out the door.

* * *

_-click-_

Itachi flipped his long black ponytail over his shoulder. He huffed as the phone clicked, signaling his father hanging up. He sighed.

_Doesn't anyone bye anymore…?_

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAH!! NO!!" Sakura was running around, crying in hysterics. I was trying to calm her down, which was incredibly hard.

"Sakura, calm down! What's wrong?" I half begged for her to stop running, I was lucky no one was around but us and some trees. She stopped, trudged over to a nearby tree, pointed at its bark, and then continued running. I quickly looked over on the tree.

"Huh…? A wanted poster…? Holy-! Sakura!"

"I know!!"

I looked, shocked, at the seemingly innocent flyer.

_REWARD!! PLEASE FIND THE PRINCESS!!_

_((Picture of Sakura here))_

_She __has__ been kidnapped._

_F__ind her alive__, not dead_

_The King and Queen __demand to__ have the princess back with them__ and have a__ high__ reward:_

_$1,000,000,000,000,000,000_

_(A/N: Yeh, they're loaded xP)_

"Sasuke-kun; I don't want to go back there! Not when I just got out!" Sakura was desperately hanging onto his ragged sleeve, tears threatening to pour out. I silently agreed- I didn't want her to go back either…

"Well…Sakura…I can help, ano, protect you…I guess…" Her eyes lit up as she jumped up to hug me (to death).

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!! I don't know how to repay you!!" She was jumping now, as she hugged me. I felt my cheeks flare into that annoying blush. Heh, she could repay me by letting go… (Or maybe giving me more hugs).

"Sa-ku-ra! Can't breathe!" She let go immediately, muttering an apology. There was another one of those silences. She sure was a moody girl…

"So…ano, where should we go?" Sakura looked up, staring somewhere past me.

"There…" she whispered, pointing behind me. I turned around and saw…an old shack? Why should we hide in some old shack, that look's like no one has been there for ages?

"Uh…you sure about that? It's kind of…" I cringed as a big chunk of roof fell off the hopeless shack "old…" She glared at me, probably because I dared to defy her.

"No! It's not that old" Another good chunk fell off, Sakura winced at the sickening sound "It's just a bit…worn." Yeah, worn like completely useless.

"Look. I know you're used to having it your way, but I'm not going to hide out in that death trap."

"Sasuke-kun! You don't get it- that's the place I was born at!" I looked at her, stunned.

"Ms. Fluffed-up Princess was born there? Didn't see that…But still, wouldn't that be one of the first places your parents look?" She glared at me. (She does that a lot…)

"You know what- JUST FOLLOW ME!!" She said/roared, grabbing me hand and pulling me toward the shack. (Someone should go get some anger management lessons…) I started once more.

"You sure-"

"Shut up."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3….Sorry it took so long…**

**I only made four pages…I was trying for six –wah-**

**Oh well….**

**-Ashley Rose**


End file.
